(bdw-b-13) Born Oldest
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Isshin had a reason to tell Ichigo that the oldest sibling is born first to protect the younger ones. Kaien on the other had a reason for his constant self-doubts. Ones early life shapes ones life and an event as young children does exactly that.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is written for the Bleach Diversity Challenge. The challenge for b.13 is to write a story with 1000 words exactly._

**Born Oldest**

"Let's go looking for Hollows."

Two aqua eyes narrowed as the looked at the over exuberant face of a twin brother always getting into trouble. The corners of Kaien's mouth twisted down as he looked at the other boy. "We're supposed to be studying nii-sama."

"Nii-sama. Why do you have to call me nii-sama? Aren't we the same age?"

"We may be the same age. This doesn't change the fact you are the older twin and the one who will inherit the headship from father."

Isshin's mouth twisted up into a pout. "Do you have to be such a stick in the mud? It's no wonder you're so fond of studying." The older twin crossed his arms across his chest as the corners of his mouth twisted down. "Nope. You're not made to study the vast amount of stuff I'm stuck having to learn 'cause you won't be head. I'll tell you something interesting I got to learn today if you go with me."

"And what might that be?" Kaien snapped his book shut.

"I don't actually remember. I'm sure to remember though if we go."

"Yeah right." The younger twin stood up. "You won't remember if you've not already remembered."

Isshin pointed at his brother. "Yeah... but it looks like you're going to actually come with me."

"I'm going first because you won't stop pestering me. I also going because I'm the one always having to clean up _your_ messes."

The older twin rose his hands in the air in triumph. "All right. Let's go while our tutor is still sleeping."

"You slipped something into his tea again didn't you." The Shiba twins slipped out of the room and headed to the door. Both looked back to see whether or not the man's head would rise up. They quickly shunpooed over the wall and jumped to the ground. Kaien followed close behind his brother to the out cropping.

After awhile Kaien felt a cold and unsettling feeling wash over him. "Why are we going this way exactly?"

"Because father's reports say there are hollows in this direction."

Kaien startled suddenly and turned his head to look at his brother with aqua colored eyes opened wide with horror. "Nii-sama..."

Isshin's face formed into a pout. "Don't call me that."

"Yes... but... we're going to be in serious trouble."

"Yeah... well... the reports are old. We're only going to see what it looks like after a hollow battle."

"It doesn't feel right." Kaien watched as his twin didn't listen to him and instead took off. He hurried after him as his feet hit the ground. "Nii-sama. We need to go back. It isn't..." A wave of nausea hit the young Shiba causing him to almost double over. His head also hurt as he picked up one a kind of feeling he couldn't place. He couldn't get words out of his mouth either. "_Please... Shin-chan... come back."_

"Kaien..." The younger twin felt his brother's hand placed onto his shoulder. "What ever is the matter?"

The awful feeling became stronger causing the younger twin to crouch down and hold his hands to his head. "_Make it stop! Please make it stop! It hurts!_"

"Kaien..." The older twin found his words interrupted by a Hollow from above. His head darted up and his eyes widened as he saw the Hollow flying above the forest. "Amazing..." Suddenly they veered off course and began to head toward them. "Not so amazing. Kaien..." Looking down at his brother he saw that he couldn't move. He reached down and began to tug on his brother's arm. "Kaien... we have to move."

A sudden blur was seen and the Hollow suddenly were slashed apart. Isshin could see the back of a white haori with the number ten emblazoned on it. He opened his mouth to address the person only to find the back of a hand across his cheek. "Don't _ever_ go digging through my personal papers Isshin."

"How..."

"They wouldn't be a mess if Kaien had looked through, nor would the two of you be here."

Isshin stood up with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Still... you didn't have to..."

He watched as his father's fists came again. "Do you know what could have happened to the two of you?"

The older twin covered his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see their mother go to his twin brother and pull him into her arms. She let his head rest on the baby bump as his body trembled. Isshin swallowed. "I'm sorry father."

The first came down again. "Isshin. I've told you this before. Older siblings are born first to protect the younger ones."

Isshin's hands pulled closer to his head. "I thought that was why Kukaku's my sibling. The new baby is supposed to be Kaien's to protect."

He felt the front of his clothing grabbed and his father's fist go back. Instead of feeling his father contact with him he felt someone pull him away and to the ground roughly. He could feel his twin brother press his head against his chest and cry. "Don't kill nii-chan. Shin-chan's my heart like mama's yours. Please stop."

A soft voice came from their fathers side. "You should tell Kaien that while you fill like killing Isshin for what he did that you don't really want to."

Isshin pulled his brother closer and wrapped his arms and legs protectively around his twin as Kaien continued to sob. The man let out a sigh. "It's all right Kaien. Isshin... you need to protect Kaien because he's weak like your mother."

"Kaien isn't weak! He's my twin! Mother isn't weak either! She wouldn't be your fukutaicho if she was!"

The frown deepened on his father's face. Instead of reaching out to hit again he carefully reached out to ruffle the younger twins head. "Your brother has your mother's issues. It's your job as eldest to protect him no matter what. Do you undersand?"

"Yes sir."


End file.
